SSBEW's Rush Hour
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: When someone's daughter has been kidnapped by someone named Mephiles, it's up to Mario to save her. But can he do it without Sokka getting in the way who also happens to be on the same case?


Say hello to my new story which is a parody of the movie, "Rush Hour" Let's introduce the cast before we begin the story.

Chief Inspector Lee: Mario

Detective Carter: Sokka

Thomas Griffin (Juntao): Mephiles the Dark

Sang: Jet (Avatar)

Tania Johnson: Suki

Consul Han: Bruce the Hedgehog, Amy Rose

Soo Yung: Sophia the Hedgehog

Special Agent Warren Russ: Dr. Eggman

Agent Whitney: Kildar Hakann

Captain William Diel: Eugene H. Krabs

* * *

Chapter 1: Mario Saves the Day

We're in a helicopter POV flying over SEGA City's dazzling skyline.

Suddenly, we break out of the lights of the city and fly low over the dark harbor.

We're close on a huge gleaming statue made of tin. The statue seems to float effortlessly across a concrete warehouse floor. We pull back until we see that it's riding on a fork lift toward a ship docked at the warehouse. As the dragon moves, we see it pass priceless SEGA art objects including ceramics, glass paintings, and huge statues. Workers move quickly as they load this precious cargo into the hold of the ship.

The statue is now descending right on top of us as it's lowered by a crane. A man carrying an automatic weapon looks up at the statue as he walks by. We hold on the statue. Suddenly, a man's face appears in the statue's mouth. This is Mario, dressed in a red shirt and overalls with a red cap with a "M" on it. He dives head first out of the statue and lands silently on the deck.

Another guard, cradling an M-16, walks around a railing and looks over the side. Suddenly, a hand reaches up and pulls him over the edge. He disappears and a beat later we hear a splash.

He's coming up a ladder, automatic weapon slung over his shoulder. He hears something, turns on the ladder. Nothing. When he starts back up whack! A foot kicks him off the ladder and the ship. Mario dispatches them with a flurry of attacks.

A man named Jet stands at the railing watching the loading process. He shouts in a weird language and people jump to his command. Then something catches his eye. The top of the warehouse. We see another man's face peer over the edge. And then disappear again.

Ten SEGA Cops, weapons at the ready, are spread out on the roof watching the loading action.

He turns and sees a helicopter in the distance bearing down on the boat. Without showing any panic, Jet steps inside his ship office. He runs to his desk and grabs a rebreather mask from a drawer. He looks up suddenly and sees Mario standing in the doorway. Jet doesn't move a muscle as the two men stare at each other. Suddenly automatic gunfire erupts everywhere as the raid beings. Jet dives for a Berretta taped under his desk. He grabs it and starts firing. Mario rolls across the office dodging bullets. Jet runs out and down a flight of steps. Mario follows on his heels.

A battle is in full progress as the cops fire down on the bad guys. The helicopter joins the fray. We see a machine gun spray the warehouse from the chopper's open door.

Jet runs down another flight of steps, deeper in the bowels of the ship. He stops for an instant and fits the rebreather mask over his face. Then he turns and fires four rounds at Mario who has to dive back in another passageway.

He comes hurtling down the steps. He stops. We hear nothing except the distant sound of gunfire. Then faintly at first, we hear water sloshing. Mario walks down a dark passageway and stops. He looks down at a round hole in the deck, just big enough for a man. Dark harbor water sloshes in the hole.

Mario runs up on deck as the battle is ending. Police arrest dozens of bad guys. But Mario looks out at the water where one bad guy got away.

We're in a garden for a black tie dinner. Tuxedos and gowns. An assortment of worldly players. Bruce, a green and orange hedgehog is the focus of attention. He and his wife Amy Rose are at one of the tables.

Shadow, a drak hedgehog has the floor. He is at Bruce's table, holding up a glass of bubbly.

"...because in my heart, I look upon it as a tragedy. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a tragedy," he goes to Bruce. "Forgive me, my friend. But I believe Hong Kong cannot afford to lose men of your character. It's understandable that China has envisioned a new role for you in the United States. But those of us here in law enforcement, can only look upon your leave-taking with sadness. And speaking personally, I will sorely miss your unbridled support of British Hong Kong Police. So, for all us Brits who ever carried a shield in Hong Kong..." he lifts his glass. "We will miss you, but we wish you nothing but happiness in America.

The glasses clink. Mario, now dressed in a tuxedo, suddenly appears at Bruce's side. He whispers something in his ear. Bruce stands, glass in hand.

Bruce says to Shadow, "Shadow, thank you. Very much," then to the group. "I am pleased to be able to leave you and Hong Kong with a gift tonight: less than an hour ago, Detective Mario and his special task force have once and for all crushed the Mephiles Criminal Organization." Shock and then applause all around the table. "This is the kind of legacy I have dreamed about: to leave this city safer than I found it. To SEGA City...forever."

Everyone drinks.

Mario's walking back up to the house when he senses someone behind him. He turns and receives a fist to the stomach. It is Bruce and Amy's daughter, Sophia.

"When were you going to tell me you were not going with us?" Sophia asked, all angry.

"I still have work to do here," Mario said.

I don't believe you. My father was explaining to Mr. Shadow. That is how I found out."

"I was trying to find the right time."

"After I left?" Sophia whined.

And she throws another punch at him. But he catches her hand. And holds it tightly, to keep from being hit again.

"I am going to miss you very much, Sophia. If I ever have a daughter, I hope she is like you," Mario said calmly.

Sophia yanks her hand away from him. She glares at him for a moment, then --

"I will not have friends in Nintendo," Sophia whimpered.

"Sophia, don't worry. You will have many friends very soon. You will see. I've been in Nintendo. Nintendo is a very friendly place," Mario tried to cheer her up as he gives her a necklace.


End file.
